I'll teach you how to kill
by IeatSoulGreen
Summary: One-shot, Dark fic; They had taught them how to fight, how to carry out a succesfull assasination. It would only be natural that they would test their abilities on normal humans, right? Rated T for violence


**AN: WARNING! Blood drawing violence later on! And crazyness ;)**

* * *

Nagisa and Karma had quite a fight one day, but about what, neither their classmates nor their teachers could really figure out and the two top-students of Class E refused to spill what this was all about. All the others really knew was that both boys had been shouting at each other before attacking the other physically.

The day after their fight, Nagisa and Karma hadn't talked to each other until everyone shoved them outside the classroom and told them to settle whatever it was that stood between them. They finally made up and acted like the friends they should have been all along.

The day after they had made up, they were constantly exchanging glances and seemed distracted. Neither seemed to be able to concentrate on anything right. The others noticed though, how both had a look of determination and maybe even anticipation in their eyes. It was really strange.

The day after that they didn't show up for school. The principal had told them that he had been informed they wouldn't be able to come to school for the day because of family issues, nothing too worrying though. Just something about custody arrangements and that the boys would be able to tell them more when they came back. Everyone was irritated but thought it had to do with the boys making up and now just solving the problem that had stood between them.

The day after they hadn't shown up for school, Nagisa and Karma walked into the classroom grinning like idiots. Well, Nagisa was, Karma just had a pleased smirk on his face. When they asked them why they were in such a good mood, they told everyone that Karma's family had adopted Nagisa. They said Nagisa's mother hadn't been able to properly care for Nagisa so Karma's parents taking custody over Nagisa was the best option; they didn't go into further detail though, how exactly his mother hadn't been able to care for him anymore and, thinking it was a sensitive subject for them and that it didn't matter anyway, they dropped it and didn't ask about it.

The day after Karma and Nagisa had told them about what their 'family issues' had been, all three of their teachers walked into their classroom with a grim face, in Koro-sensei's case, mixed with pride.

"Karma-kun, Nagisa-kun," Karasuma-sensei began, "do you want to tell us something about three days ago?"

Everyone else in the class turned towards the two, curious what this was all about.

"Depends," Karma drawled.

But then, to everyone's shock, Nagisa's face changed to a serious, calculating expression. The expression someone really dangerous would wear. The others wondered what was wrong with Nagisa. They had ever only once seen him like this, and it wasn't even everyone at that time, when Takaoka-sensei made his reappearance and Nagisa beat him in a rematch. "Is this personal or official?"

This time Koro-sensei answered. "Personal. In honour of that master piece you accomplished."

Nagisa smiled devilishly while Karma resorted to showing that pleased smirk he wore the day before. "So what shall we tell you?"

"We want to hear how and what exactly you did," Bitch-sensei said, uncharacteristically serious as well, " _But_ , we want to hear the truth."

Nagisa and Karma exchanged amused glances, before Karma began explaining in a sing-song voice, not once dropping his smirk. "Oh, you see, we invited all those _lovely_ family members of Nagisa's to his house, yesterday evening. They were quite confused and surprised but a little booze with some drugs fixed that."

A few rolled their eyes at that. That was just the Karma how they knew him, doing harmful 'pranks' for fun? vengeance for something?; no on quite knew what went on in his head, but they were used to it by now.

Karma's smirk turned into a grin, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Poor, poor, Nagisa had earlier voiced his concern towards me about the drugs involved. And we were so scared. But naive Nagisa thought nothing bad would happen, so he stayed inside the house. Lucky us, I was worried, and the caring, overprotective best friend I am, I called the police. I told them how _really scared_ I was about my friend with those lunatics with drugs in the same house bunched together. The nice police officer of course tried to calm me down and assured me that they would send someone over to check. It just would take awhile since Nagisa's home is far away from the police station and no one patrols in that area."

They wondered what Karma was getting at. Had the two boys shemed something to get Nagisa's family members all arrested so he could get adopted by Karma's family? It made no sense and one could feel the irritation grow around the people in the classroom as many faces were adorned with frownes.

"And then carrying on to the grand sheme," Karma finished with a mock-inthusiastic voice, just to have his story line be picked up by a coldly grinning Nagisa who had a murderous glint in his eyes, "I was oh so _concerned_ about my dear family members when I snuck up on the first one, it was one of my cousins by the way, and wedged the big kitchen knife into him."

Most of the students went pale at Nagisa's description. It felt _wrong_. Was this the real Nagisa? They felt like they didn't know their classmate anymore. Karma acting violently was one thing, that was normal. But Nagisa? And how he described his family's deaths...

"It was _fun_. And since they had been sitting at the nicely laid table and didn't really get what was going on, I took one knife after the other and nicely stabbed them in various places; making sure of course that those places were vital."

At that moment Karma joined in on the story once more. "It was somehow hilarious how they sat there dumbly, trying to figure out what was going on while we were moving fast, like we had been taught. You should have seen it. Of course we placed them in the right way and demolished a few things to let it look like they killed each other. I admit, it took quite some work."

Nagisa took over again. "We didn't kill _everyone_ right away. I locked my idiot of a father and disgusting mother into a room so I could use them later on. And then I used the 'clap-trick' to stun one of my uncle's."

Now it was Karma's turn to grin devilishly and continue the gruesome story. "I had called a few _friends_ that had really gotten on my bad side beforehand, texting them that I would have some good _stuff_ for them with the in advance stolen phone of the uncle Nagisa had later on stunned."

"While Karma dragged my stunned uncle out of the house," Nagisa continued, "I prepared a call to the police department, let my parents out and killed my mother... and taunted my dad...," he chuckled, "My old man was quite enraged. It was perfect; how he was throwing curses at me and vowing to kill me while I was telling the police in an oh, so _scared_ tone that my family had gone nuts and that my father had killed my mother and was trying to kill me now. Of course she heard my father yelling in the background. And additionally, a well placed, frightful scream from me and cutting the connection."

Karma went on. "While that drama took place I dragged the uncle across the street and into a narrow alley were my _friends_ were already waiting. I killed them quickly with a knife, but made sure to make it look crude and amateur-like. Then I put the knife into the uncle's hand and 'woke' him up. Before he could do anything though, I used a gun we had stolen in advance and killed him. I ran a few alleys further and shed the bloodstained, additional clothing I had put onto my other clothes and ran in an big semicircle back towards Nagisa's home, hiding the evidential items really good on the way. I finally was back at the house and hid behind it's corner. When the police came, I told them I had seen one of the drunken and drugged walk into that alley and that I had heard screaming and a gun shot coming from it. Of course I had stayed hidden and not called the police again, afraid that I'd be found out."

"And the final part," Nagisa announced, "I had made sure that my father had gotten some kind of weapon and was properly enraged and then locked myself in the room I had locked my parents in earlier. When I heard the police a few minutes later I went away from the door so my father could finally kick it in and, in my perfect victim role, fell to the ground and let my father almost kill me. And at last, the police walked in and shot my last, up until that point, alive family member, finishing our job." Nagisa paused dramatically before ending nonchalantly, "After that, it was a piece of cake, playing the poor victim in this whole drama. We had set everything up convincing enough so they didn't really check up on the 'evidences' of the crime scene; instead just believed us and cleaned our mess up."

Karma nodded. "It was a neat assasination without anyone ever knowing who the real culprits were."

Through the shocked silence only Koro-sensei's clapping was heard. "Very well done, for someone who had to use 'everyday equipment' to assasinate someone else. You thought the whole thing through, from beginning to end, the 'weapons', the right people in the right place, the time, and your act. You were truly convincing in your role as scared teenagers."

"Why though?" Itona asked. "Why kill them?"

"I understand that Karma killed the ones he had to settle some things with. But, Nagisa, why would you kill your family?" Kaede asked.

"Well," Nagisa began explaining, "we weren't lying when we told you my mother was unable to take properly care of me. She always wanted me to be a girl and look like one, she never listened to whenever I tried to talk to her. And the others of my family weren't involved in something that had to do with drugs for the first time. I know that they ran quite alot of illegal businesses."

"That's not really a reason to kill someone," Bitch-sensei noted frowning.

"No," Karma piped up again, "but remember, you gave us a form to fill out, of what job we want to do once we graduate."

The others got a foreboding feeling. At receivig nods from their teachers, Nagisa continued. "We wanted to test out if we really could do the job. Being a hitman."

Then Nagisa smiled, but this time it was the same smile he had shown Takaoka-sensei before going for the final strike. "That and... we wanted to see if we could really put to use what you taught us."

The teachers finally realized, they may have raised two monsters.

"After all, you taught us how to kill."

* * *

 **AN: Since so many (many for me) asked me to continue this, I am. I'm planning to make this into a longer story. Can't promise you that I will upload the 'full story' soon though. Look forward to it ;)**

 **I'll write into this story as well as on my profile as soon as I know when I'm uploading the 'full story'.**


End file.
